Many different pesticides, such as herbicides and algaecides, are commercially available for controlling unwanted plant and algae populations. The herbicides and algaecides are designed to limit growth and/or destroy a particular plant or algae or a broad range of plants and algae. The herbicide or algaecide may function in different ways. For instance, some herbicides and algaecides inhibit plant or algae growth by inhibiting photosynthesis. Other herbicides or algaecides are designed to be taken in by the plant or algae for inhibiting enzyme production. Other herbicides or algaecides may work as an oxidizer or may regulate plant growth by serving as an auxin mimic.
Of particular importance is that the herbicide or algaecide be capable of controlling growth or destroying a plant or algae population without harming the environment. For example, ideally a herbicide or algaecide will control plant or algae growth without having significant long-term adverse impacts on non-target organisms in the environment.
Particular problems are faced when attempting to control plant and algae growth in an aquatic environment, particularly in areas of high water exchange. Under these circumstances, the application of the herbicide or algaecide may not result in a high enough concentration to control the target organism. Given the use sites for aquatic herbicides and algaecides, a margin of safety for non-target organisms must be met, and therefore very small amounts of herbicides or algaecides are permitted for use in aquatic environments. These low concentrations, however, may not be sufficient to control a particular plant or algae population, given environmental conditions as those described above.
In view of the above, a need exists for a herbicide or algaecide enhancing agent that is capable of increasing the efficacy of a herbicide or algaecide without having to increase the amount of herbicide or algaecide applied to a given area.